Ulquiorra's Secret Weapon
by otakulove67
Summary: This is what we think should have happened in chapter 270 when Ichigo and Nel were trying to find Orihime and Ulquiorra confronted them. Sorry it's so shortXD Please R&R XD


**Just to explain… I came up with this idea with my friend Gina J. in free period school today, so it's a shared idea, though I wrote the story. This is what we think **_**should**_** have happened in chapter 270 when Ichigo and Nel were trying to find Orihime and Ulquiorra confronted them. Thanks Gina J.!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, how about you go to some of my other stories and read the disclaimers? I don't feel like writing one. Just in case, though: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Read and Review XD**

XDXDXDXD

"Y-you're Ulquiorra." Ichigo stammers out, looking up at the Espada in fear.

"So, you remember my name?" Asks the man with teal marks running down his face.

"Kuchiki Rukia is dead." He says to Ichigo, who shivers slightly at the words. Upon hearing him say this, Ichigo turns to leave, starting to run.

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra asks calmly yet forcefully.

"To save Rukia."

"She's dead. There is nothing to save." Ichigo stops at these words, the young Nel sitting on his shoulder, but he does not turn around.

"She died." Continues Ulquiorra. "She died because she was too weak to survive. She was not strong enough to win, so she died. I do not believe that she is even worth looking at after this point. If she could not survive, than she did not deserve to live."**

"Nel." Ichigo says, picking the girl up off his shoulder and setting her down, using shunpo to take her away from Ulquiorra.

"Wait here." He says, and he moves back to the spot where Ulquiorra stands, watching him.

"Do tell why you set down the girl." He says.

"You shut up." Ichigo says, grabbing the collar of Ulquiorra's shirt.

"Don't you dare talk about Rukia that way. If you want to fight, then pull out your sword and swing. Don't bring insulting Rukia into it."

He pushes Ulquiorra away a few feet, though it really seems as if Ulquiorra lets him. Ichigo then pulls out his sword and gets into a balanced fighting position, staring at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sighs, but doesn't pull out a sword.

Ichigo stands there, waiting for Ulquiorra to draw, and when he doesn't, he smirks to himself.

"Think you're strong enough to defeat me without your sword?" He asks. "We'll see about that."

He lunges at Ulquiorra, swinging his sword down. Ulquiorra blocks it with his hand, pushing Ichigo away. He then points at Ichigo, and soon a green ball of light starts to form in front of his finger.

"Cero." He says, and he lets the blast go. It hits Ichigo, who flies into a wall, smashing through it.

Ulquiorra stands there, positive that that little cero did not hurt him very much, while Nel sits, sobbing in the corner.

Soon, Ichigo comes walking out of the hole in the wall, smiling in a rather crazy way. The top of his shirt is shredded and falling all around him, but besides a few cuts and bruises he seems fine.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks, his crazy smile growing. Ulquiorra raises his eyebrows ever so slightly—his way of showing surprise—as Ichigo walks forward.

"See?" Ichigo asks. "Your attacks won't even hurt me. There's no way I'm going to lose this. Ima blow you to smithereens."

Ulquiorra stands there in silence for a moment, before raising his eyebrows slightly higher.

"Oh, really?" He asks.

Ulquiorra then whips a machine gun out of nowhere and sprays Ichigo in a shower of bullets, piercing through his skin—and all of his vital organs—and sending blood everywhere. Ichigo dies immediately.***

Ulquiorra puts the gun back to wherever he took it from and turns around from the dead, bloody mass that was once Kurosaki Ichigo.

"And you thought I couldn't defeat you without my sword."

XDXDXDXD

****This would most likely be the longest thing Ulquiorra ever said.**

*****And yes, he **_**stays**_** dead.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. We were just being stupid when this idea came up, so I thought I'd present it to all you guys and gals out there. Please read and reviewXD**


End file.
